Drains for collecting runoff water from surfaces such as driveways and roofs edges are known. They present a trough placed at or below grade level, and some kind of outlet to pass collected water from the trough to a disposal means such as a gutter, storm drain, or sewer. Because their installation is almost always a custom arrangement, known systems generally cost more, including installation, than if they could be fabricated from simple elements chosen for function and readily cut to length and assembled without requiring secondary operations such as soldering or crimping. The costs of installation, parts, and repairs to such systems are importantly reduced by this invention.
In addition, force loads on the walls of the trough may undesirably distort the elements. A bracing which involves least impediment to outflow is desirable to provide structural integrity to portions of the system which are exposed to larger forces.